Desperate Escape
by williewildcat
Summary: AU Sequel to A Forbidden Love. Sam and Brooklyn make a break for freedom and finally can be together. Evil!Dean SamxOC One Shot. Reviews are great and very welcomed! Rated M


_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural but merely borrowing the guys and gals from the show so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. To everyone out there that has been supportive of these stories and characters: YOU ARE ALL GREAT AND AWESOME!!!

Sequel to A Forbidden Love…

She cringed at the sight of him but it wasn't always like this. They were in love once and were happy together until that day when he was possessed. It had taken a liking to her and that was when her nightmare started.

Several months into her living Hell she fell in love with Sam. Sweet quiet Sam who had witnessed the abuse and pain the demon had caused her. She had saved him from his dark powers making him a powerful ally for the angels. Together they focused on the demon trying to force it out as they had tried exorcising him but failed every time. And now she was his prisoner as she stood there in her towel and wet hair seeing the carnal lust in its face.

"Stay away from me" she said coldly as the demon inched closer to her. He licked his lips as he reached out ripped the towel away from her frame. He pinned her to the wall as he started to carry out his desires of the flesh out on her. She sobbed quietly as his mouth ran down her body tasting her skin. He held her pinned with one hand as he ripped his jeans open freeing his hard erection.

"You can't escape me, Brooklyn, for you are mine" he growled lifting her and slamming his hard cock in her. She could only close her eyes as she suffered through another night of torment. As he continued to fuck her, her thoughts went to Sam. She had prayed so many times that they could just escape and be together without hiding their feelings.

"Damn you're such a great fuck" the demon said in Dean's voice. His voice only made her sob more as the demon felt his climax building. The demon slammed into her faster and harder until he exploded inside her filling her and marking Brooklyn as his like he always did. The demon growled in pleasure as he continued to thrust inside her well after he had come. He looked into her hard grey eyes as she narrowed them.

"Say it, hunter" he growled grabbing her hair. "Say it!"

"I'm yours and will always be yours" Brooklyn sobbed as he pulled out and carried her to the bed. The demon couldn't believe his luck when he possessed the older Winchester and saw Brooklyn Ravenwood. He had fought off all attempts to exorcise him for he was a powerful demon. And now he was here and below him was the shivering hunter that was his for the taking. She knew his threats weren't hollow for she experienced his wrath on more than one occasion. And if she left he would kill her and the other Winchester brother. It was because of him she stayed.

_I'm doing this for you Sam…_Brooklyn told herself as she remained on the bed vulnerable and exposed. The demon glared down at her as if to contemplate his next move. It was like this every time he returned from battle. She would hurry to pretend to be asleep hoping he would leave her alone but even then he would see through her ploy. Night after night she endured his torment planning her escape. She wished Sam was here.

Sometimes she would fantasize that he would break the door down and put a bullet from the Colt right in the demon's brain ending their suffering. How she wished it would become a reality and not be a dream. It was as if God had turned a deaf ear to her leaving her to Fate and its cruel plans.

"Dean, I know you are in there, please listen to me. Fight it! I know you can fight it" she cried out with tears rolling down her eyes. The demon glared with hate as he pinned his still clothed body on her naked one. His face within inches of hers as his voice shook with pure anger.

"Dean is dead. I sent his soul back to Hell when I possessed him. Remember that strange flash you and Sam saw that night? That was your precious Dean being shipped back where he rightfully belonged. And now it's me in here and there's not a god damn thing you or Sam can do about it!"

"You fucking liar! Dean's not dead!" The demon backhanded her causing her head to snap to the right. The angry red handprint bright red upon her face as tears welled in her eyes.

"See what you made me do, Brooklyn!?" The demon reached out touching her face where his hand had only struck her moments ago. Brooklyn winced at the demon's touch not caring if it saw her tears falling. She couldn't look into that angelic face that she once loved so dearly knowing her Dean was dead. Sent back to Hell to suffer at Alistair's hand and fall back into playing tormentor and succumbing to the darkness.

"Dean…" she whispered his name as the demon once again played out his inner most desires with his unwilling partner. Brooklyn closed her eyes praying for the pain to end. The demon grinned seeing her in such pain as he filled her with his release. He kissed her neck and breasts tasting the sweat and sex on her soft skin. He was not going to let her go as he would kill her first before she could leave.

Sam sat in his room waiting for her to contact him. He knew the thing that was wearing the Dean suit was taking out his sick sexual lusts and wants on her as it always did. He slammed his fist into wall wanting to storm in there and rip her away from her endless torment. He remembered when she told him she was in love with him. They had met in his hotel room while the demon had departed to fight against the angels.

They had made hard passionate love like it was their last time together. After, when they were intertwined together and Sam was caressing her skin, she told him those words he thought he would never heart.

"Samuel Winchester, I have fallen in love with you" she said softly and sweetly before taking him in a deep passionate kiss. Her words melted his heart as he told her that he had always been in love with her but kept it hidden. Brooklyn had a suspicion Sam had feelings for her but didn't say anything. But now they had to keep their blossoming romance hidden for fear the demon would learn about it and kill them both.

Brooklyn waited until the demon was asleep beneath the covers. She had been able to drug his beer when he wasn't looking. He may be a powerful demon but he wasn't that smart. His deep slow breathing told her it was safe to contact Sam. Quietly retrieving her phone she kept hidden, Brooklyn sent Sam a message. Sam heard the familiar ring and dove for it without thinking. He flipped it open to find a message from his love. Sam's hands shook as he read it.

_I drugged his beer. He won't be getting up anytime too soon._

Sam responded right away by typing:

_Is it safe for you to leave?_

She immediately responded:

_I'm on my way_

Sam hurried to open the door as he heard her small footsteps on the pavement. She immediately collapsed into his arms upon entering. Sam held her tight as she sobbed into his chest. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. He couldn't take this anymore he had to get Brooklyn out of there. Quickly he called Bobby telling him that they were head to Missouri's as they were in Kansas City. Bobby told them to be careful as this demon would hunt them down to the ends of the Earth.

Brooklyn quickly retrieved her bag seeing the demon was still asleep. Deciding to ensure they had a head start she made a circle of salt around the sleeping bastard and in the room. She turned and left sprinting towards the Impala and freedom.

Sam looked at her as she nodded her head and said:

"I made sure we have a head start."

He leaned over kissing her softly as the sped off towards the west and freedom.

**This wraps up the two part one shot series. Unless I get enough requests to continue with a full story this will be it! Thanks again to everyone for reading!**


End file.
